Gutrot (Alan 10)
Gutrot is the Simplicitrix's DNA sample of an unknown species from an unknown planet. Appearance Alan as Gutrot Gutrot has the appearance of a mechanical humanoid in a red outfit, with the exception of his head and shoulders being a bluish-purple color. He has four fingers on each hand, which are apparently gloved. Like Water Hazard, he has nozzles/openings, from which he can eject gas. He has two on both of his arms, one on each of his shoulders, three on the rim in between his shoulders, three on his head, and one on his back. He has a belt with a window on his stomach so that the gas he uses can be seen. Gutrot wears the Simplicitrix symbol on what appears to be some kind of gas mask in front of his mouth. Alexis as Gutrot Alexis' Gutrot looks similar to Alan's however her skin is is light blue. She has red nozzles on her shoulders, arms, legs, hands, and sides of her head. Her outfit is black. She has a black collar with red stripes on the top and bottom, black gloves with red fingers, and the red metal on bottom of her shoes. She has blue eyes, nozzles, and container. She has blue Simplicitrix with a red panel on her collar. Richard as Negative Gutrot Negative Gutrot looks almost identical to Gutrot. However, his skin is green, his nozzles, collar, and stripes around the window on his stomach are white, his outfit is almost entirely black, and he has aqua eyes. His nozzles are aqya as well, and his window is tinted blue. He wears the Negative Simplicitrix as a gas mask. Personality Gutrot has a cynical sense of humor and speaks with a gruff tone. Powers *Gutrot's innards contain various gaseous elements, making him a walking chemical laboratory. Gutrot has the ability to make compounds of almost any type and expel them as gas from the various nozzles on his body for both offense and defense. The strength of the gases depends on the amount expelled and chemical makeup. Such gases include: **Unknown acidic gas **Formaldehyde gas **Chloroform gas *Gutrot also has a very advanced knowledge of chemistry as well as the effects the gases would do to someone. *Due to Alan's abilities, Gutrot has the ability of fourth wall awareness. Weaknesses *When Gutrot uses his gas, it makes a large cloud, which is susceptible to prevailing winds. This can endanger innocent bystanders. *Some of Gutrot's gases are flammable, so he must be careful in situations that might ignite them. *Opponents who are effectively shielded are immune to Gutrot's gases, mainly through the use of a gas mask or insulation. History *Gutrot debuted in Learning the Ropes to try to stop trees from falling that Clockwork destroyed. He was later used to defeat Jail Berd. **Gutrot was used in Five Nights at Tacopolis to defeat the Tacopolis Animatronics and gave a pep talk to Jessica. Appearances *''Learning the Ropes'' (debut; 2x) *''Five Nights at Tacopolis'' Trivia * Credits to the canon wiki for the description, albeit edited. * Credits to creators of bases used. *He is one of the few aliens to have a slightly different personality than Alan's. Category:Aliens Category:The Alan 10 Adventures Category:Gutrot's Species Category:Gas Aliens Category:Poisononous Aliens Category:Enhanced Intelligence Aliens